The overall objectives of the program are to strengthen the biomedical research capabilities of the institution, and further develop its abilities to provide introductory biomedical research experiences to the American Indian student population served by the institution. The specific research projects are in the disciplines of bioanalytical chemistry, bioinorganic chemistry, and physical biochemistry. The four specific research projects funded by this grant are: 1) "Studies of Mixed-Valence Copper Cluster Compounds" (Synthesis and physical methods characterization of compounds with penicillamine and cysteine type ligands). 2) "Polymeric Adsorbents in Bioanalytical Chemistry" (Development of new methods for the determination of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons in cigarette smoke condensate and determination of oxalic acid in urine; characterization of the chromatographic properties of porous polymeric adsorbents such as Amberline XAD-2, XAD-4, XAD-7, and XAD-8). 3) Proton Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Studies of Lysosomes (The project involves a comparative study of the proteins of normal and dystrophic mice). 4) "Deeply-Pigmented, Heavy Metal Antibodies" (Copper-Penicillamine compounds will be covalently linked to appropriate proteins).